


I Can't Decide

by ridgeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot of Bad Jokes, And Aziraphale is Not Helping, Crack, Crossover, Crowley is Captain Obviously, Fluff and Humor, Fuck or Die But Not Real Fuck or Die, Lucifer is Trickster, M/M, Matchmade for Humanity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在成功地阻止了天启之后，Aziraphale和Crowley得到了一份来自Lucifer本人的奖励：被困在了一间不这样那样就出不去的房间里面。真不愧是来自地狱的奖励。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特别感谢：The Federal Empire的Glory Day，虽然这首歌和本文毫无关系，但是如果不是不停地循环播放它，我根本不可能写完这篇。

“我觉得今天午饭最好是去Nobu吃，听说今天有特餐。”Crowley说。

  
  
在Aziraphale能回答之前，他眨了一次眼。虽然天使其实是不需要眨眼的，但是我们都知道，仿真的概念在于追求所有细节。总之，在这次极其仿真的眨眼之间，发生了以下的几件事情：

  
  
1，Crowley也极其仿真地呼吸了一次；2，在书店窗外，一只鸽子误认为一个路过的男人是游客，因此大胆地袭击了他手里的三明治；3，突然之间，Aziraphale和Crowley周遭的场景急剧转变，他们不再在Aziraphale的书店里面；4，Aziraphale放下手里拿着的正待修复书脊的《十字军骑士》精装本，然后惊奇地发现比起他的工作台，书本落下的地方是一张全然陌生的桌子。

  
  
“怎么——”Aziraphale说，再次眨了眨眼——这次当然没有任何其他异变发生，他伸出手，好奇地摸了摸突然出现在他面前的桌子，抬起了头，“这是你的某种诡计吗？”

 

在他对面，Crowley大张着嘴，瞪着他们身处的这间全新的房间里面的陈设，看起来相当震惊。

  
  
顺带一提，他的震惊也相当仿真，可能是因为他确实很震惊。

  
  
“什么？当然不是！我的品位比这强多了！”Crowley抗议，终于回过了神来，“我才不会——我——喂，天使，如果我真的要用瞬间移动绑架你，你觉得我会选——”

  
他的鼻子皱了起来。

  
  
“——爱情旅馆吗？！”Crowley猛地一挥手，加强语气。

 

追随着他手臂划出的弧线，缓缓地，Aziraphale审视了一遍房间里面的陈设：双人床，颜色暧昧而且金碧辉煌的壁纸，水床，同样金碧辉煌的茶几和柜子，虽然看不出来怎么用但肯定是床，超大电视，金碧辉煌的灯，哦！吊床。

  
  
“对你通常的喜好来说，床确实是多了一点。”他承认，看向怒气冲冲的恶魔。

 

当然，也许Aziraphale省略了一些房间里面的细节，不过仅限于在他和他自己之间，他很肯定不会有人抱怨这一点。

  
  
“就像是有人很希望我们睡觉一样。”他补充，微笑起来，“不过这样想有点太傻了，因为现在才是中午呢。”

  
  
Crowley完全无视他，开始在房间里面进行十分恼怒的巡逻。他首先试着打开房间东边的大门，没有反应，即使Crowley跟着猛踹了两脚也无济于事。接着Crowley开始在四面墙壁上敲敲打打，用脚猛跺每一英寸地板，似乎认为某个地方应该存在隐藏的窗户或者暗门，但是也一无所获。最后，他拖来一张椅子，站在上面，细细研究天花板的角落，嘟囔着“该死的摄像头在哪儿？！我命令你滚出来！”

 

在Crowley忙碌的期间，Aziraphale挑了一张看起来最不鲜艳的椅子坐下，而且尽力避免去看桌子上摆着的一些…东西，真傻气，真是没有必要。这个房间有些什么东西让Aziraphale觉得心神不宁，但是也说不上来是哪里。过了大约半个小时之后，在Crowley用全身重量撞开门的尝试失败，开始试图用拨火棍砸穿门板的时候，Aziraphale觉得自己有必要做点什么了。

 

“你在干什么？”Crowley说。

 

“我在泡茶，”Aziraphale说，“我发现他们有炉子和茶杯。”

  
  
“有混蛋在我的眼皮底下绑架了我们，也不知道是为了什么。我们现在被困在这个白痴房间里面，逃不出去，”Crowley说，声音难以置信，“而你想到的全部事情就是泡茶？”

  
  
“是的，”Aziraphale坚定地说，“茶总是能让人冷静下来，而且很暖和。”

  
  
所以，他们就坐下来喝了茶。Crowley的杯子里面加了五块糖，对他的焦躁有好处。

  
  
“我的理论上，这要么是你那边的人，要么是我那边的人做的，”Crowley说，闷闷不乐地用勺子在茶杯里面搅拌，又加了一勺奶油。因为想得太认真，他的舌尖无意识地探了出来，又变成了分叉状的，“不管是哪一方，他们多半又有了什么阴谋，打算把我们排除在外，避免我们坏了他们的好事，嘶嘶。”

  
  
“或者这就是某种无害的意外，就像去年尼古拉斯那样，我帮他投送礼物，结果忘了戴胡子。我们不得不花了一个星期说服那些孩子们，让他们觉得圣诞老人也会用电动剃须刀。”Aziraphale表示，又把糖罐递给Crowley。

 

“如果我能知道他们的计划就好了…”Crowley说。

  
  
“比如说明书什么的？”Aziraphalel说。

  
  
“是的，但是我不认为…”

  
  
“就像那样的？”Aziraphale礼貌地指了一下茶几。

  
  
Crowley瞪着他。

  
  
“你发现那玩意儿多久了？”Crowley说。

  
  
“差不多一开始的时候。”Aziraphale承认。

  
  
“而你就一直呆在你的椅子上，假装你没有看到一屋子的假鸡鸡，任由我忙上忙下？说真的？天使,说真的？”

  
  
“我对这样的…地方没有你熟悉，”Aziraphale辩解，“万一它其实是…那个的说明书呢。”

  
  
他的视线小心翼翼地掠过某个位于房间边缘的庞大东西，同时更加小心地移开。

 

Crowley愤恨地抢走那张纸条。

  
  
他读了一分钟，眯起了眼睛，径直把纸条递给Aziraphale。

  
  
“以诺语，是你们的人干的，”Crowley说，“我看不懂，翻译一下。”

  
  
“哦，我看看…亲爱的哥哥们，据我所知，经过你们不懈的努力——虽然我看你们也没有多努力，大部分时间都在抱怨和逃避，嗯?——成功地把天启这种老旧，陈词滥调，毫无意义的行为扼杀在了摇篮里面。所以我想我应该作出一些表示，所以我决定把你们带到这里来，面对你们的感情，嘿，都六千年了，也该出柜了?”Aziraphale逐字逐句地念完纸条上的每一句话，到达最后一个单词的时候，他终于意识到了纸条的作者是谁。

  
  
“天啊！是晨星！”伴随着这声惊叫，纸条掉到了地上。

 

“噢，难怪，老大不会恶魔语的书面语，”Crowley皱起眉头，“又做这么无聊的事情。”

  
  
“什么？可是他不是会说所有的语言吗…”Aziraphale说。

  
  
“老大很懒的，会说就懒得学读写了。他所有命令都是用以诺语写的，我们全都得连蒙带猜，不然你以为地狱的效率为什么这么低下？”

  
  
“可是你本来也会说以诺语啊。”Aziraphale说，突然明白了过来，“啊……”

  
  
“是的，和其他一百万件我还穿白衣服的时候会的事情一样，被烧掉了。”Crowley摇头，“不要难过，不会说以诺语又不会死。”

 

他准备捡起纸条，Aziraphale突然紧张起来，焦灼地看了Crowley一眼，又紧张地看了纸条一眼。他迈出一小步，然后又犹豫收回，再次紧张地看着Crowley。

  
  
Crowley的手停住了。

  
  
“怎么了？”他问道。

  
  
“嗯…没什么。”

  
  
Crowley的手又伸了一下，Aziraphale再次控制不住地挪动了一下身体。

  
  
“……怎么了?”

  
  
“没什么！”

  
  
Crowley脸上泛起狐疑神色，然后是恍然大悟。

 

“你不用…在意老大的胡言乱语。”他说，变得小心翼翼，“你知道，我们恶魔就这样。”

  
  
“不，不是…”

  
  
_不行了，控制不住了。_

  
  
“那那那是晨星写的，所所所以是！是！邪恶之物！必须销毁！可是写的东西好像很重要！你，你得研究！可可可是晨星的手书太罕见了！必须收藏！可是那，那是邪恶之物，必须销毁！可是…”

 

“然后你就死机了，”Crowley平板地说，“像个75转的破唱片。”

 

“我只是在思考，”Aziraphale表示 ，“很激烈地思考。”

  
  
“如果你想要的话，我很肯定我公寓里面还有半打他写的留言条，基本上都是指定要什么型号和口味的安全套——如果Hastur没翻译错的话，”Crowley说，“现在想想，我也没那么肯定了。不过安全套和鞭子应该没什么邪恶的吧？”

  
  
“那再好不过了。”Aziraphale飞快地说。

 

Crowley耸了耸肩，捡起纸条，翻看了一下。

 

“背面还有字，”他说，“翻译一下。”

 

“哦，啊……对了，前面忘了写了：也就是说，如果你们不这样那样，你们就出不去。死心吧，Crowley，这屋子防火。”

 

停顿。

 

“LUCIFER！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Crowley怒吼。

 

“等等……也许你不应该直呼其名，”Aziraphale打断他，忧心忡忡，“我不该听到这么罪恶的名字。”

 

停顿。

 

“ _那个魔_ ！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Crowley怒吼。

 

“好多了，谢谢。”

 

Crowley泄了气，颓坐在沙发上，双手抓住额头。

 

“为什么每个人都致力于让我的生活变得痛苦？”他质问，”我又没干啥好事。”

 

“实际上，这可能就是问题所在。”Aziraphale指出，接着看到了Crowley脸上的阴郁表情，理智地决定了最好是不要继续剖析Crowley的魔生中年障碍。

 

他在Crowley旁边坐了下来，稍微担心地看了恶魔一眼，然后看向已经冷了的茶，下定了决心。

 

Aziraphale施展了一个小小的奇迹，让茶重新变暖，接着，他重新倒了一杯，递给Crowley。

 

“快点想个法子出来，”他说，温柔地，“我不想催你，但是我在炉子里面烤着司康，这会儿应该要燃起来了。”

 

“那傻蛋忘了一件非常重要的事情，”Crowley痛苦地说，“天使是最为神圣的存在，我哪怕只是碰到你的耳垂，都能现场表演‘Crowley这是在融化吗?’”

 

Aziraphale沉思了大约一分钟，然后陷入轻微的战栗之中。

 

“那我们最好还是不要尝试。”他说。

 

经过大约二十五分钟的舒适宁静，两杯茶，以及一些适时出现的小饼干和凝结奶油之后。Aziraphale再次想起他挚爱的书店，以及那些罪恶的司康。他犹豫了一下，看向Crowley脸上的表情，决定还是暂时别提。

 

Crowley叹了口气。

 

“我很肯定你的书店没事，”他说，“那家伙虽然傻，但是也没有那么傻。他肯定找人处理了你的炉子。”

 

“好极了。”Aziraphale点了点头，“那我猜我们要面对的只剩下这个……情况了。”

 

“我是不会向你求爱的，如果你担心的是这个，天使。”Crowley阴郁地说。

 

“那不是我在担心的。Allhallows Lane的Donnan先生和我订了一本初版的《查令十字街》，今天下午要来取，”Aziraphale说，“不过现在看起来，我很有可能赶不上了。”

 

沉默。又一碟手指饼干出现在茶几上，还是坚果口味的。

 

“自从那家伙回到地狱，就很喜欢到处做红娘，大概是生活太无聊了，”Crowley说，闷闷不乐，“上次我听说他在试图撮合Gabriel和Beelzebub。为什么他不能就只是管好自己的事情，而不是像这样到处干涉别人的老二要放哪里。”

 

他停了下来，看向Aziraphale。

 

“抱歉。”他说。

 

“没事，我不在乎，上个月Gabriel还到我店里来，超大声地说他要买黄书，”Aziraphale勇敢地说，“不过这倒是提醒了我一件事情……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我们出不去了。”

 

“什么？！为什么？！”

 

“因为……”Aziraphale深呼吸，拿出他拥有的最大勇气和坚韧，“……恐怕晨星还忘了一件事情，天使没有 _那个_ 。”

 

“哪个？”这次换Crowley困惑了。

 

“ _那个。_ ”

 

“哪个？”

 

“ _那个。_ ”

 

“哪个？”

 

“……门把手！”

 

“哦，”Crowley说，眉毛抬得几乎贴近额头，“ _那个。_ ”

 

他们几乎同时拿起一根手指饼干，然后一起叹了口气。

 

“也许你可以暂时改变一下身体形态。”Crowley建议。

 

“那我需要非常精确的解剖结构参考。”Aziraphale回答。

 

Crowley投过来的激烈眼神暗示了 _不，你不需要。_

 

Aziraphale回应的平和眼神明示了 _不，我需要，你知道想象力不是我的强项。_

 

Crowley回敬以更加激烈的眼神，表示 _我知道，但是我就是要垂死挣扎一下，因为我就是这样的魔。_

 

Aziraphale用慈爱的眼神表示 _好的，请便。_

 

这一番安静而激烈的眼神交流又进行了好一会儿，才终于以某个人的眼皮抽筋为告终。Crowley深深地跌坐进沙发里面，双手举向天空，认输了。

 

“好吧，”他说。

 

“好的。”Aziraphale说。

 

“等等，那为什么Gabriel很明显长着门把手，还是挺大的一个？”Crowley说，依然要最后垂死挣扎一次， _因为他就是这样的魔。_

 

“恐怕那一位的意愿神秘莫测，”Aziraphale说，面带平和微笑。

 

“因为他就是想做屋子里面屌最大的那一个是不是。”

 

Aziraphale脸上的笑容依然平和，但是稍微有一点紧张。

 

然后他放弃了。

 

“我也不知道为什么他的躯体上有那玩意儿，”Aziraphale大叫，“我是说，他连茶都不喝。”

 

“告诉你了，男性气概危机。”Crowley指出。

 

“好了，我真的不想继续和你讨论大天使的门把手，”Aziraphale说，“我们目前有更紧迫的问题。”

 

他深沉地凝视着Crowley，以及Crowley的下半身。

 

Crowley情不自禁地瑟缩了一下。

 

“好吧，显然我是这个屋子里面唯一一个长着门把手的，也只能凑合了，”他不情不愿地说，“我这就脱裤子。转过身去，捂住眼睛，别看！。”

 

“我保证不会看的！”Aziraphale说，按照命令，迅速转过身去，用双手死死捂住眼睛。

 

沉默。有什么东西砸到了地板上，非常可能是裤子。

 

沉默。

 

死寂。

 

“这行不通，是不是。”Crowley绝望地说，在他背后。

 

“是，我也意识到了。”Aziraphale承认。

 

Aziraphale听到了细细簌簌拉上皮裤再扣上皮带扣的声音。他又等了差不多半分钟，才极其缓慢地转过身来。

 

“我有一个点子。”他说，“也许我们可以用床单把你从头裹到脚，只露出需要的部分。你知道，如果看不到你的脸，妨碍可能会降低很多。”

 

“我怎么从来不知道我的脸对你来说是个妨碍。”Crowley阴沉地说。

 

“是好的那种，该死，现在不是讨论身体自信的时候，Crowley！”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“那么……床单？”

 

“不了，”Crowley说，瑟缩了一下，“我脑海里面出现的画面过于骇人，为了你和我的精神健康着想，我想我们最好还是别那么干。”

 

他们再次发出整齐划一的叹气，然后再次在沙发上并肩坐下。

 

“这简直是太让人沮丧了，”Crowley说，“Alexa，放一下音乐缓解情绪。”

 

“……There must be some kind of way out of here, " 房间某处响起了音乐声，“Said the joker to the thief.”

 

“老天，看在那家伙之爱的份上，闭嘴。”Crowley怒吼。

 

音乐声迅速停止了。

 

“我还以为你放的任何音乐都会变成Queen的歌。”Aziraphale说。

 

“那是在宾利车里面，这是那家伙的品味，”Crowley说，揉了揉额头，“大家都知道，蓝调是恶魔的音乐。”

 

接下来又是差不多五分钟的沉默，Crowley再次开始尝试用拨火棍攻击大门，以及寻找他坚信存在的摄像头，对着天花板的某个角落大喊大叫，威胁晨星或者不管是哪个正在监视他们的家伙把他们放出去。Aziraphale坐在沙发上，尽力维持他快活的天性，同时更加尽力地试图无视某个变得越来越昭然若揭的事实。

 

Crowley最终耗尽了力气，一屁股跌坐在地板上，满头大汗，脸上都是灼然的狂怒。他猛地踹了地板两下，“谁也不能干涉我的感情生活！”Crowley嘶声作响，对着地板威胁性地挥舞拳头。

 

“Crowley。”Aziraphale说。

 

“什么？”Crowley回答，没好气地。

 

“呃……看起来我们会被永远困在这里了，我很抱歉。”Aziraphale说。

 

“什么啊，别放弃，等那家伙玩腻了，就会放我们出去了。你有啥好抱歉的？”

 

“嗯……”Aziraphale说，盯了地板一会儿，迅速地移开了视线，又看向天花板，然后同样迅速地移开视线。他犹豫了一下，看向Crowley，“我只是想说，都是因为……总之也许晨星有一些奇怪的误解，可能是因为……我一直都……”

 

“啥？”

 

“……我想他可能是觉得……你知道……”

 

“我一句也没听懂，天使。”

 

“就是我们的关系不太好。你知道，就为了之前我对你说的那些恶言恶语，我其实不是那个意思。”

 

Crowley抬头看他，看起来相当目瞪口呆。

 

“我觉得那家伙不是你想的那个意思。”他说，安静地，“他……可能是在建议我们进入更加亲密的关系。”

 

“倒不是说我有那个意思，是那家伙暗示的。你知道他的，脑子里面老是充满了怪念头。”他迅速地补充。

 

“噢。”Aziraphale眨了眨眼。

 

“……噢。”他再次眨了眨眼。

 

沉默，而且是非常有质感、有重量、有六个脑袋，十二个爪子，浑身长满了刺的沉默，弥漫在房间里面，所以没有人敢说一句话。Crowley看起来相当地坐立不安，异常地尴尬。而如果这个房间里面有窗户，Aziraphale相当肯定，他们两个绝对会比赛谁能先夺窗而出，解决一个几千年来一直困扰了哲学家们的问题：如果天使和恶魔同时从塔顶跳下去，谁会先着地。

 

答案是恶魔，当然。他们已经很习惯下坠了。

 

 

Crowley依然呆在地板上，试图把自己缩成一个几不可见的痛苦小球，而且似乎想把自己的手吃下去。他的脸转向另外一个方向，不肯迎上Aziraphale的视线。

 

“我只是说，你不用当真。”他低声说。 

 

“可是——”

 

_噢。_

 

一瞬之间，六千年来的一切（ _抗拒，否认，视而不见，一切_ ）似乎都变得非常清晰易懂，澄明如水。

 

_所以是Crowley先坠落的，然后是他。_

 

“我只是想说，就算得和你一直困在这里，我觉得也没什么，”Aziraphale说，惊异于自己突然涌出的勇气，他看向Crowley，吞了一口唾沫，然后突然变得提心吊胆。“不过我们应该不会饿死吧？”他紧张地说。

 

“不会，绝对不会！你看，还有饼干呢。”

 

“那，”Aziraphale咳嗽了一声，“也许我们应该再试试床单？”

 

“不，除了那个之外什么都行。”Crowley说，“不过我倒是有个点子。”

 

之后Aziraphale看着Crowley终究还是从床上剥下了床单，然后提着床单走了过来。他鼓起勇气，琢磨自己还是应该挽起袖子。捆人也许需要掌握一些技巧，不过天使们都接受过简短的捆绑恶魔培训，你知道，为了避免 _那谁_ 突然跑到人间作乱，临时需要一两个天使去收拾残局。他再次吞了一口唾沫，鼓起勇气，不管是怎么样，他都准备好了。

 

“听着，我希望能够确定，你完全可以接受我们接下来要做的事情……”Crowley说，眼睛已经完全变成了蛇眼，闪闪发光，他的脸颊上弥漫着潮红色，“如果你不能接受，我们可以立刻停下来。”

 

“我准备好了。”Aziraphale说，挺直胸膛。

 

Crowley点了点头。

 

然后他举起床单，盖上Aziraphale的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

_噢。_

 

Aziraphale先是睁大了眼睛，然后又闭上。缓慢地，他向Crowley凑了过去，加深这个吻。

 

接下来发生了四件事情。

 

1、一颗灰尘掉到了Aziraphale的书店里面最高层的一本书上面；2、那只鸽子——对，就是一开始那一只成功地抢走了那个路过的男人手里的三明治，胜利地飞走了，留下受害者难以置信地发出惨叫；3、书店后面的烤炉里面的司康在这一瞬间烤好了，炉子上的定时器响起了提示的警报；4、突然之间，在一阵天旋地转之间，他们回到了书店，但是没有人注意到这一点，而他们当然也没有注意到彼此之间已经没有了床单。是的，这样那样有很多定义，更近一步的关系，也许需要的只是有人向前迈出一步。

 

而Crowley，依然在运用他超凡的想象力，想象着挚友的嘴唇，很柔软，十分温暖，带着薄荷茶和牙膏的味道，正和他想象中的一模一样（那就是实物，当然，在这一刻，他还不知道）。他依然在渴切而不安地亲吻着，仿佛这是一个正在成真的美梦，丝毫没有注意到对面正在缓缓张开的，充满了全新的惊奇的眼睛。

 

也许到头来，Crowley的确是被融化了。

 

但是只是一点点。

 

\--

 

也许你会担心那本急需修缮的《十字架骑士》最后怎么样了，是不是已经被人遗忘？

 

不要担心，在下一个周一的时候，它将会通过皇家邮政寄出，最终出现在Aziraphale的书店门口。

 

 

\--

 

不过————

 

\--

 

就在鸽子的胜利，烤炉的哨声和接吻同时发生的时刻，在地狱的最深处，某个非常非常高的地方——

 

“也许接下来我应该指定Gabriel来拜访，然后非常巧合地和Beelzebub被锁在厕所里面……”一个快活的声音若有所思地说，“不，也许……锁在我的卧室里面？”

 

那个声音手头还有大把的时间，实际上，几乎是接近永恒的时间。

 

他可以做很多有趣的事情。

 

 

FIN


	2. Cooler Than Me

“……我想你可能听说过，因为地狱的功能是惩罚罪人，所以我们这里其实没有烟也没有酒，而且只有一种饮料，”Beelzebub说，声音听起来似乎有一点紧张，“把青椒、苦瓜、西芹和奇异果切碎之后，打成糊糊。非常健康，极尽难喝。不过如果你习惯了的话，其实也还好啦。”

 

“棒极了，我真的非常需要听这些地狱小知识，”Gabriel平板地说，然后继续猛踹厕所的大门，“放我出去！！该死的！！！就现在！！！立刻！！！！！放我出去！！！！！”

 

又一次地，门锁扛住了他的怒火，不但一声不吭，而且似乎愈发结实。Gabriel难以置信地瞪着它，试图用眼神烧掉它。

 

“请稍微冷静一点，我很肯定很快就会有人来了。我们这里的厕所有点问题，差不多每个星期都有人被锁在里面，都是那些饥渴的吸血鬼干的，”Beelzebub说，“只不过呢，”他停顿了一下，“今天正好是半年一次的论述功绩与锐舞之夜，这会儿大家应该都正在青汁醉。大概……再过半个小时就会有人来了。”

 

“正好个屁。正好我一进来，这个无性别厕所的门就刚好关上，而且无论如何也打不开了？”Gabriel说，终于泄了气，跌坐在马桶上面，“绝对是那个混蛋，流氓，神经病，世界上最大的男妓干的。”

 

他抬起头，怒视天花板。

 

“就为了折磨我！！！！爽不爽啊？？？！！！！！！Lucifer？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！！！”Gabriel咆哮。

 

“噢，你居然掌握了这么多脏词，大天使，”Beelzebub说，看起来印象很深刻，“您果然天赋异禀，不是我们中的一个，在羞辱别人这件事上却如此熟练。”

 

“……过奖了？”Gabriel说，不是很确定自己应该对上述对话做出什么反应。但是嘿，夸奖毕竟是夸奖。

 

”看起来我们，嗯，还会被困上一会儿，”Beelzebub说，从洗手台上跳了下来。缓慢地，他走近了一步，停住了，整理了一下头发。

 

“你想说上一会儿Lucifer的坏话吗？”他耳语，露出一个有点紧张的微笑，“打发一下时间？”

 

Gabriel眨了眨眼。

 

“好吧，”他说，“从哪儿开始？”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我要怎么解释好兆头里面确实出现了一个Lucifer呢？你看，Lucifer Vol 2漫画里面确实出现了一个和好兆头电视剧里面差不多的The Devil形象，是梦境之国里面人类对Lucifer的想象的集合体，而且被Lucifer打败的方式也差不多，所以我觉得是很合理的。
> 
> P.S 来自朋友的大作，正是Crowley需要的：
> 
>  


End file.
